behind blue eyes
by mayura09
Summary: song fic. NaruHina. une vision de la vie de naruto avec le regard d'Hinata...chap 2 réponse aux reviews
1. behind blue eyes

Kikoo ! ouah ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté de song.. Et celle-ci j'ai vraiment eu du mal a la finir. J'l'ai commencé avant les vac' de février, et j'lai fini qu'hier ! Pff, ça s'appelle le manque d'inspiration, lol.

Bon on va passer a quelque chose de désagréable et répétitif : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas… bla bla. La chanson est de Limp bizkit, alors là y quelque chose d'illégal parce qu'il y a la traduction, et apparemment tous les sites de traduction sont suspendus. Bouh j'ai honte… éééh en faite nan. (Désolée ça m'a énervé d'apprendre ça.)

Donc vila je crois que c'est tout ! Alors Bonne lecture !

(Petit message BD : oui toi au fond là bas qui te cache ! t'as intérêt de la lire et de laisser une review ! parce que j' me suis bien pris la tête ! lol) mais tout le monde peux laisser une review, ça fait plaisir .

Vila, j'arrête mon blablatage ! Bonne lectureeuuh !

_**Behind blue eyes...:**_

* * *

Hinata Hyûga était dans sa chambre, comme c'était l'été sa fenêtre était ouverte, laissant place au dehors a un magnifique couché de soleil, le ciel était alors d'un rouge orangé. Elle contempla ce paysage pendant quelques minutes, elle avait l'air pensive… puis elle se laissa tomber dans son lit. Sur le dos, les bras écartés, ces yeux cernés (2) fermés… ce qu'elle avait appris il y peu de temps l'avait troublé, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser… 

**POV Hinata :**

* * *

**No one knows what it's like**

_Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble_

**To be the bad man**

_D'être l'homme méchant_

**To be the sad man**

_D'être l'homme triste_

**Behind blue eyes**

_Derrière des yeux bleus_

* * *

Je n'ai appris que dernièrement, le secret qui faisait la vie de Naruto… Son corps abrite Kyûbi, le démon renard qui failli détruire entièrement Konoha. Il survit dans le corps de Naruto. Je ne devrais pas savoir cela, c'est l'un des grands secrets de Konoha, je l'ai su en entendant une conversation entre Tsunade-sama et Naruto, elle lui demandait si il arrivait à le contrôler. Et à présent je comprend mieux le passé. Pourquoi les parents se méfiaient tant de lui… pourquoi ils empêchaient leurs enfants de jouer avec lui…pourquoi ils le regardaient si méchamment… pourquoi ils le détestaient… 

Mais grâce à ça je crois comprendre un peu plus Naruto. Comment a-t-il pu vivre en cachant sa tristesse à tous ? Depuis toujours il est seul. Et il se cache derrière son sourire, et ses grands yeux bleus.

* * *

**And no one knows what it's like**

_Et personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble_

**To be hated**

_D'être détesté_

**To be fated**

_D'être destiné_

**To telling only lies**

_À ne dire que des mensonges_

* * *

Personne ne l'a vraiment comprit, même l'histoire d'Iruka-sensei est différente. Même si il l'a aidé à être moins seul. Lui et (3) personne, et même pas moi, ne saura ce que c'est d'être détesté par tous. Et enfin quand il a trouvé des amis, il est obligé de sans cesse leur mentir… nous mentir, comment il doit craindre notre réaction à tous, si il nous l'apprenait. C'est compréhensible qu'il ne nous fasse pas confiance… enfin je pense …

* * *

**But my dreams they aren't as empty**

_Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vides_

**As my conscience seems to be**

_Que ma conscience semble être_

**I have hours, only lonely**

_J'ai des heures, seulement isolées_

**My love is vengeance**

_Mon amour est une vengeance_

**That's never free**

_Qui n'est jamais gratuite_

* * *

Moi aussi j'ai mes rêves, différent des siens… car son rêve, son objectif : Hokage. Pour lui c'est une vengeance envers tous ceux qui l'ont détesté, rabaissé, sous estimé… pour leur prouver sa vrai valeur, sa force… être a présent aimé…

* * *

**No one knows what its like**

_Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble_

**To feel these feelings**

_De ressentir ces sentiments_

**Like I do, and I blame you !**

_Comme je le fais, et je vous blâme !

* * *

_

Et ce sentiment que je ressens envers lui, cet amour que je lui porte depuis mon enfance. Mon admiration pour son courage. Personne ne ressent ce que je ressens pour lui, et je les plains… et je le plains…

* * *

**No one stifle back as hard**

_Personne ne ravale autant_

**On their anger**

_Sa colère_

**None of my pain woe**

_Ni ma douleur, ni ma peine_

**Can show through**

_Ne peut paraître

* * *

_

Et je m'en veux, qu'il ne le sache pas… et grâce a cela, j'ai trouvé le courage de tout lui avouer… pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul… lui dire que je suis là pour lui…….

Aaah j'en peux plus de rester dans cette chambre, il faut que je sorte !

**Fin POV…

* * *

**

**But my dreams they aren't as empty**

_Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vides_

**As my conscience seems to be**

_Que ma conscience semble être_

**I have hours, only lonely**

_J'ai des heures, seulement isolées_

**My love is vengeance**

_Mon amour est une vengeance_

**That's never free**

_Qui n'est jamais gratuite

* * *

_

Hinata sortie de sa chambre, elle activa le Byakugan pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait la voir… elle ne vit personne… elle se dirigea alors vers une arrière porte de sortie de la demeure Hyûga.

Une fois dans la rue, elle laissa ses pas la guider, regardant de temps à autres le ciel, puis les personnes qui passaient autour… au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée près de son ancienne école de Ninja. Quelques pas de plus et elle était devant la porte surplombée du symbole de Konoha… cette endroit lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, bons et mauvais…

Après quelques minutes perdues dans ses pensées, elle se détourna de la porte sentant une présence près d'elle. Près de la balançoire en bois, il était là…

* * *

**No one knows what its like**

_Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble_

**To be mistreated,**

_D'être maltraité,_

**To be defeated**

_D'être vaincu_

**Behind blue eyes**

_Derrière des yeux bleus

* * *

_

Il fixait Hinata de ses grands yeux bleus…

_Que faisait il là ?_

_Que faisait elle là ?_

Tous deux restèrent immobiles un moment. Il n'avait pas l'air comme d'habitude, il ne se cachait pas derrière son éternel sourire … cela conforta Hinata dans sa réflexion passé…

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha de Naruto.

* * *

**No one knows how to say**

_Personne ne sait comment dire_

**That they're sorry**

_Qu'ils sont désolés_

**And don't worry**

_Et ne vous inquiétez pas_

**I'm not telling lies**

_Je ne dis pas des mensonges

* * *

_

Elle devait lui dire, elle ne savait pas très bien comment…. Mais elle lui dirait ou au moins lui faire comprendre…. (1) elle arriva face à lui, il lui esquissa un sourire et elle lui répondit. Il ne dit rien en la regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

« Bon… bonsoir Naruto-kun…je voulais te parler justement… » Commença t'elle avec son éternel tic.

« Pas la peine, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. » lança t'il d'une voix froide qui lui été inhabituelle.

« Pardon ! » s'exclama t'elle.

« J'ai senti ta présence lors de ma discussion avec l'Hokage, et je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »

Hinata senti son sang se glacer, il fallait qu'elle dissipe le mal entendu.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'éprouve ! Tu te trompes ! » Elle s'étonna elle-même d'avoir crier.

Il la regarda étonné. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…que lui arrivait il ?

* * *

**But my dreams they aren't as empty**

_Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vides_

**As my conscience seems to be**

_Que ma conscience semble être_

**I have hours, only lonely**

_J'ai des heures, seulement isolées_

**My love is vengeance**

_Mon amour est une vengeance_

**That's never free**

_Qui n'est jamais gratuite

* * *

_

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Hinata baissa les yeux.

Et Naruto regarda ailleurs, gêné de son comportement envers elle.

Après tout, elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Indirectement elle l'avait même plusieurs fois soutenu. Il se rappela qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose.

« Dans ce cas de quoi voulais tu me parler, Hinata-chan ? »

Celle-ci le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux. Il avait reprit son visage enjoué. Ce qui attrista encore plus Hinata. Il jouait très bien la comédie. Combien de fois, était il triste ? et qu'il se cachait derrière son sourire et ses yeux bleus pétillants ?

Hinata, épuisée par toutes ses missions, par ce qu'elle avait appris, amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps… elle avait enfin la chance de lui en parler, mais tout le courage qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt, s'envola petit à petit, et elle ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Naruto fut surpris de cette réaction. Maladroit comme à son habitude, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il regarda aux alentours pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un… personne… il fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle avait les yeux fixaient au sol. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle le senti se rapprocher. Puis les bras de Naruto encerclèrent Hinata par les épaules, et la rapprocha de lui.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça. Entre temps Hinata c'était accroché à lui. Elle se sentait bien contre lui. C'était la première fois et peut être la dernière… à ce moment elle ne sais pas ce qui la poussa mais elle se dégagea un peu de son étreinte, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et effleura les lèvres de Naruto. Celui-ci fit des yeux ronds.

« Hinata qu'est ce que… ? » demanda t'il.

« Ça… fait longtemps que… que… que-je-t'aime... » Dit elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Mais Naruto l'avait bien entendu. Elle n'osait plus le regarder redoutant la réponse. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle, et colla sa tête aux cheveux bruns, respirant son léger parfum frais. Comment une personne aussi douce pouvait s'intéresser a lui ? Près de son oreille, il murmura :

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… »

« Je ne te fais pas peur ? »

« Non. »

Il se décala et regarda Hinata en face. Voyant qu'elle fuyait son regard, il prit son menton entre ses doigts. Et rapprocha son visage de celui d'Hinata. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de fermer les yeux pour son premier baiser était le bleu intense de ceux de Naruto. A présent elle ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour qu'il oubli sa solitude.

* * *

**No one knows what its like**

_Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble_

**To be the bad man**

_D'être l'homme méchant_

**To be the sad man**

_D'être l'homme triste_

**Behind blue eyes.**

_Derrière des yeux bleus.

* * *

_

(1) ah désolée mais j' peux pas m'en empêcher mais je lui souhaite bonne chance a la petite ! parce que si elle attend qu'il comprenne ce genre de chose vite et ben c'est quand elle sera grand-mère qui captera le truc lol

Naru : Mais euh ! Arrête de me prendre pour bouc émissaire

Mayu : oh mais c'est gentil

Naru : nan regarde plus haut suis tout seul et très triste

Mayu : c'est bizarre, quand tu le dis de vive voie comme ça là hors contexte, et ben ca frappe beaucoup moins

(2) des cernes ? Tiens ça me fait penser à quelqu'un… Chichi !

Naru : excusez la, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi en ce moment.

(3) Mayu : je proteste !

Naru & cie : quoi ?

Mayu : rectification : lui et presque personne.

Naru : pourquoi presque ?

Mayu qui désigne un Gaara avec des grands yeux larmoyants : lui il a été détesté par tout le monde aussi !

Gaara : Vi c'est vrai !

Naru : et pourquoi tu dis pas le « presque » direct dans la fic, au lieu d'emmerder tout le monde.

Mayu : parce que ça fait pas beau.

Et là ils s'étranglent tous. Lol

* * *

Vila ! C'est fini ! Bon à l'origine je devais faire un Naruto très dark, j' pense pas avoir réussi. Lol. J'en suis même plutôt loin. J'pense avoir corrigé pas mal de fautes, mais j' pense aussi qu'il en reste. Et oui j'suis en S faut pas trop m'en demander. Lol. 

Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu comme même !

Une 'tite review ? pliz !

Bye ;) !


	2. réponse reviews

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

**Call-chan** : Et oui en S, lol. C'est les seules matières ou j'avais de bonnes moyennes l'année dernière. ( Naru : Elle a bien précisé l'année dernière. PAF aieeuh)

Je te remercie pour ta review ! Contente que cette song t'es plu !

Dis au lieu d'envoyer Itachi et Sasuke tout les deux. J'pourrais pas prendre la place de Sasu lol

Bon je vais essayer de faire une nouvelle song le plus vite possible, mais bon j' préfère pas faire de prévision. Moi et les dates… lol

**ln.lfz******Merci pour la review (ah c'est une drogue pour moi lol). Je fais souvent des Happy end j'ai remarqué. (Ah nan, en fête pas toutes lol)

lol et oui c'est un one shot, désolée de te décevoir. Mais j'ai du mal a finir des fics, alors si j'en publie une, c'est que j'ai fini de l'écrire. ( j'ai pleins d'idées mais elles reste dans ma tête pour l'instant).

J'pensais pas avoir un style d'écriture particulier lol ça me fait plaisir . Comme je le disais à Call, je vais essayer d'en récrire une très vite !

**Dragon noir** : hum hum, aurai tu lu jusqu'au bout. J'ai dit que je savais qu'il été pas assez « dark » ! Mais bon merci de l'avoir re-souligné lol !

Mais bon tu me fais des compliments comme même, c'est rare de ta part ! mici !

Et j'te remercie pas vraiment d'avoir parlé du Iru/Shizu, j' suis obligée de la faire maintenant… t'as plus qu'a me trouver la chanson

**Dark Lee** : hé contente que cette song te plaise ! et puis t'inquiète pas, j'y pense à lire ta fic ! Pas cette semaine parce que y a énormément de DS, TT je suis dans la mbip. Lol

Y a pas de problème pour les fautes ! J'arrive a te lire c'est le principal ! et bonne chance pour ta fic !

**Zagan** : jte remercie pour ta review et je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu

**Mahiro** : ouais c'est vrai que ça va assez bien avec Naru, heureusement d'ailleurs . C'est vrai que pour les traductions vive le net !

Alors pour le OS Iru/Shi, on en avait parlé un peu avec BD, donc maintenant qu'il en a parlé faut que je trouve une song… si t'as une idée elle est la bienvenue vila !

**Gaia-chan :** bon ça fait deux fois qu'on me dit que j'ai un style d'écriture, ça me fait plaisir. Et oui ! on remercie Limp bizkit pour cette chanson faite pour Naru ! et contente que Naru t'ai plu comme il est dans cette song

Voila ! je vous remercie tous et toutes !

A la prochaine ! Bye !

Kissouxx !


End file.
